The World Around Us
by Jun Enoshima
Summary: The world was once a pure place. Like a child, it was once full of innocence and rid of any sin.. But as it grew and developed, it became tainted and disgusting. The friendship between Pokemon and humans were lost and a new species was created. A species that was feared and hated but they redeemed themselves by protecting the world. { Pokemon Gijinka/Hybrid SYOC Open! }
1. Page 0: Prologue

**Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction after a while. Originally, I posted a fanfiction like this on a past account but I won't look back on it so this is kind of a redux. Because I've been so offline, I'm not sure if this idea has been taken or not but it won't stop me- I mean, I wanna do it so I'll do it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic prologue if I can pull it off because I hate writing prologues but whatever! Enjoy.**

* * *

Written but made.. That is what a story is. Whether it be a legend or a simple fairytale that kids believe. But, there once was a story that was made long ago.. A positive and cheerful one that contradicts the current and dark world that we all live in. Like any story, however, we will start with simple introductions and will end when the final pages are completed.

Once upon a time..

When everything was pure and the world was bright, there were two kinds of species that roamed the land. The first was the humans who lived on the land. They were independent creatures who did much to survive in the world. Over time, they created new things and claimed parts of the world on their own only to discover another type of species. The other type of species were monsters. Ruthless things that would fight with great power, showing hostility towards those who would take what was their's. They were dubbed.. As Pokemon.

However, that doesn't mean that every monster can't be tamed.

As the time flew by, humans and Pokemon were able to join in hands and be in peace. Standing side by side with each other as guardians, partners, teammates, and the most important of all.. Friends. That is what made the world peaceful and kept it in place.

Through the conflicts of time, many terrible things have happened though fearless humans and Pokemon had managed to defeat them. May the evils want to take over the world or free Pokemon from their 'despair'. That didn't matter though.. Because all was destined to fall anyways. Happy endings didn't exist, did they? No, there was no way.. Not in a time like this.

When everyone though that things were going to settle down.. That's when _they_ decided to strike. The selfish and evil people of the world who wanted to take the powers of Pokemon for their own. They wanted it all.. Even if it meant experimenting on them and forming stronger beings.. Stronger beings that were to be hated. Because unlike most, these species were not birthed.. But they were made. They were the hybrids of the world. Humans that had the traits of Pokemon and the power that Pokemon owned.

Because of this, the world had crumbled.. There was discrimination and hatred between the humans and the hybrids. Pokemon were set free and the hybrids were forced to live elsewhere and start a new life. The regions had broken apart and split into separate living spaces for each individual species. Kanto, Sinnoh, and Unova had become the places where humans decided to inhabit in while Orre, Johto, and Hoenn were the ones for the Hybrids. While the rest of the world.. The rest of the world had become isolated. They became empty regions, places that no one dared to go to.

Now what did they do after..?

They lived normally though the thoughts of what they should do never left their mind. With Pokemon no longer able to fight besides humans as they were hybrids, they had to do something if evil ever struck again. So that, they did. the three regions of the world decided to build schools that would help train the hybrids and turn them into fighters so they would be able to fend for themselves- so they'd be able to control their powers.

And that, is where our story takes place..

A school on an island off of Hoenn where hybrids yearned to fight.

Welcome to Fortuna Academy.

* * *

"Ohh, you finally gonna do it boss? That big show you've been waiting to put on? Keheh.."

"Don't be ridiculous. I told you, there's too many obstacles in our way. First we have to knock down the one that's not even in play yet."

"Meaning.."

"Before a plan's going to be in action, we're gonna knock it down. Knock it down so hard that everything will be our's in the end."

* * *

 **Okay, I admit that was seriously lame but you can't do much when you don't have characters sometimes.. To be honest. Anyways, this is an SYOC fanfiction that will feature Pokemon hybrids/ Gijinka rather than the usual Pokemon trainer duo. Anyways, this is going to half be based off o the series of RWBY so expect some elements of RWBY in it. Please read the rules before sending in a form and if you can't find them on the story- they're on my profile. I'll also probably post a further chapter that will explain more after this one.**

 **However, you must have some questions regarding the story so I'll leave a small Q/A here.**

 **Q: Can I send in two characters?**

 **A: Keep it at one for now.**

 **Q: Does the story take place during or after the incident?**

 **A: It'll take place a few years after. So take 10-15 years after? Even if stated that the hybrids were made, that doesn't mean they can't mate and make pokemon hybrid/gijinka children. So basically, you're group of OCs will be a descending generation. Or in short, they're the kids of the first or second hybrids.**

 **Q: Are they like Pokemon x Pokemon hybrids?**

 **A: No, they're human x Pokemon hybrids. So basically like gijinka because honestly, gijinka sounds like a much better example?**

 **Q: How is it like RWBY and what if I've never hear/seen of RWBY?**

 **A: There's a rule regarding RWBY but it's nothing big like you don't need to know if or anything. The main elements of RWBY that I'll be using is the use of teams that consist of four members which each of their names spelling a four letter acronym, a school that features combat, and combat in general I guess? I suppose I also took the whole faunus discrimination thing too because that's one of my favorite parts of the series and decided it would be interesting mixing two of my fav fandoms together?**

 **Q: Is there a due date for submissions?**

 **A: Read the rules.**

 **Q: Will you tell us if we've been accepted?**

 **A: Read the rules.**

 **Q: Is there character death?**

 **A: Maybe. I won't kill your characters though. Plots need something exciting.**

 **There will be more added later as I get more messages.**


	2. Note

**A/N; Hello! This is a author's note coming from your one and only concerning the future of this fic and further apologies about me not having the time to get to this fic properly.**

 **First off, I will indeed write this fic out as I do plan for it fully. The problem I had was just that a bunch of stuff have got me busy lately- y'know like the holidays during break and school coming back all so suddenly.. Yeah. Leaving this fic during those days was quietly unintentional.**

 **As for my private messages and submissions, I have not yet gone over the more 'recently' sent ones. Meaning, if you sent a submission a while back- I'll allow you to send in a second one but only with the rules of**

 **Only send in another submission if you..**

 **A) Do not like the character you sent in.**

 **B) Have another character in mind.**

 **Of course, I will not be going over the character submissions just yet after this A/N is posted but instead will work on the next chapter to this. No, this next chapter will not have any of the submitted or accepted characters in it but it will just be a background on what's happening.**

 **Oh by the way- before I make my leave. I'm just gonna say this. The fate of your character isn't in your hands if you end up being accepted because after a while- I came up with more to the plot.. Because of this, it means some of your characters will end up becoming antagonists- especially if there's one shining point in their profile. I will not tell you what it is however.**

 **Good luck to all and happy reading!**


End file.
